Kanojo ga Kuru to Iku yō ni Mimamoru: Watch as She Comes and Goes
by fmaforever99
Summary: Lily and her older brother William move from Drachma to Amestris, where they meet Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell, and find themselves caught up in a dangerous journey, that could even KILL them. But Lily can't say "No" when she's slowly falling for the Fullmetal Alchemist. Will she be able to make it out of all this alive, and with an unbroken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hooray! New fanfic! I really shouldn't be working on this, but I couldn't resist... Anywho! These chapters will be named after my favorite songs, so don't think it's coincidence when one of the chapters are named after a song you know of. **

**COPYRIGHT NOTICE!: I do bot own any characters, except Lily and William! **

Chapter One: Mobile

_"Everything's changing, _

_When I turn around, _

_All outta my control, _

_I'm a mobile" _

::::::::::_||_:::::::::::

"Do you really have to go, Lily?" my best friend asked me.

"Because my parents are." I said back.

I have to move away from my beautiful country Drachma. My parents wanna move to Amestris, simply because alchemy is welcome there. Didn't they know about the army there? Our country is at war with Amestris! We're moving into enemy territory, all for the sake of alchemy!

My extremely persuasive older brother couldn't even persuade our stubborn father to stay in this country. Man! I'm perfectly fine here.

[two weeks later]

'Whoa! That is one hot guy!' I thought to myself as I looked at a blonde-haired, golden-eyed, short guy.

"Hey William." I said to my elder brother.

"Yeah, Lily?" He asked back.

"Who's the blonde?" I asked. Okay, even in Drachma, I've never seen a blonde-haired person, EVER! So it was weird for me.

"Edward Elric. The youngest state alchemist in history." Will said, through clenched teeth.

'Oh. An alchemist, is he? So he's a dog? How stupidly pathetic! It's laughable! Who'd wanna become a state alchemist?! Doesn't he know what those damned dogs did to the Ishvalans and the war with Drachma?' I thought angrily.

Even though I'm fourteen, and have lived in Drachma all my life, we've heard stories about the civil war. All of that because of an accident? Amestrins' can be so petty!

'Which reminds me, why does father want to learn alchemy? Doesn't he remember what state alchemists did to the Ishvalans?' I pondered.

On the radio, we learned that the state alchemists came and made the casualties even worst for Ishval. How scary. The hero of Ishval managed to scare me. One of my male friends always pretended to be the flame alchemist, while the rest of my group acted as the Ishvalans. They'd get in trouble too. How scary...

"Lily! Go say hello to Edward! Just don't call him short, got it?" My mother suggested, causing a strange look from me.

'What?! She expects me to say hi to a dog of the military? No way in hell!' I thought angrily.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, that way you'll make a friend." My mother said.

"I don't wanna make a friend! I want my old friends!" I yelled, causing Edward to look my way.

'Oh great! I try to make a point with my parents, and I fool myself in front of the most famous person in the whole country!' I thought.

"Lily!" My father exclaimed. "Ever since we've moved, all you've done is complain about how much you miss Drachma!"

'Oh crap! You didn't just say Drachma, did you father? No way! They'll drag us to jail and execute us! Urgh! Father, you bonehead!' I thought angrily. We're so dead!

Edward turned to our direction and started walking towards us.

'Oh crap! He's walking this way! He's probably gonna arrest us! Crap! Crap! Crap!' I thought. But he just walked right past us! He didn't even look at us as he walking! He just looked ahead, with a suit of armor following.

'Strange...that suit of armor sounded empty...oh well! Probably just your imagination, Lily!' I thought to myself.

::::::::_||_:::::::

**AN: Well, that conclude chapter one! Could be better, and longer. Oh well. Haha...I'm actually supposed to be working on a fanfic for Bleach, but couldn't resist one for my favorite anime. ^^ :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, that last chapter was short. I could do longer. :P well, all is boring where I am, so there's not much inspiration I can get, but, I can relate to Lily's feelings on the matter of moving and all that.  
Well, enjoy (If you can)  
COPYRIGHT NOTICE!: I don't own any characters other than Lily and Will, nor will I ever**.

Chapter Two: I Miss You  
_"Don't waste  
Your time  
I mean  
Your already  
The voice inside my head"_  
::::::::_||_::::::::

'What was that?' I thought.

'Okay, I know she misses her old friends already, but she doesn't need to yell it out loud! And why is she so against moving to Amestris? She already lost to father's decision, so why bother?' I thought to myself about my younger sister.

We just barely moved from Drachma to Amestris, and all I have to say is DAMN! This country is beautiful! And it's way better than Drachma already. At least alchemy is legal here.

But my sister has her own opinions about the place. She'd rather live in Drachma. It's understandable. She was born and raised there for fourteen years of her life. She had friends who truly cared about her, plus a certain guy whom she cared a lot about.

I too had someone whom I've cared deeply for. Her name was Adela. She was possibly the most beautiful person I've ever met, and she was mine. I loved her deeply, but we had to break each other's hearts when we saw each other for the last time. I promised that I'd go back and take her here someday, hopefully after the war with Amestris is over.

But for now, time to move to East City. Father and mother say it's extremely welcoming there. I hope. I want Lily to get used to the place so she could come to like it.

When we heard that we were moving, we were shocked. Lily seemed to be the most shocked because she didn't believe it until we finally arrived in North City. By then, mother, father, and I were already used to seeing the country.

Now all Lily is trying to do is convince my parents to move back, which is failing by the way.

Well, that's about all I can say right now. Now, back to reality.

Right now, mother told Lily to go say Hi to Edward, she rebelled as usual, yelled, father got mad at her, Edward looked in our direction, and walked away. I don't blame the guy. I would walk away also.

"Lily! You know better than that! Have some public manners! A young woman should not act like a barbarian in public and yell like that!" My mother said, scolding my little sister.

My mom has this crazy belief that girls should be prim and proper, the EXACT opposite of what Lily is.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so imperfect if you let me be myself!" Lily yelled back.

Man! Mother and Lily have been fighting a lot lately. It's gotten old! Even father is getting sick of it. But mother is a stubborn one and won't let it end so easily. Mother and Lily are both stubborn. They don't even wanna admit it.

"I never said you were imperfect! I was juー" Mother was trying to say something, but was interrupted by Lily.

"Just implying it! You probably wish I would just shut up and wasn't born! Right?!" Lily yelled.

With the way father and mother were treating Lily recently, it's quite understandable as to why Lily's feeling unwanted.

"We never said such a thing!" Father begun to yell.

Lily's feeling of not belonging is something that my parents are very oblivious to. All they think is that Lily is trying to be rebellious, but even I can see how cruel they treat Lily. She's speaking the truth, they just don't see it. She's always yelling her feelings at them, they just refuse to understand them.

"You don't need to say it! You just show it!" Lily yelled. "Tch!" She said and then just ran off.

No one ran after her. Lily always runs off like that. She'd be back. We all knew that.

:::::::::_||_::::::::::  
**AN: That's the end of chapter two. I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: That last chapter was slightly better than my last one. This one is back to Lily's POV! **

**COPYRIGHT NOTICE: Ed, Al, everyone, Amestris, Drachma, and the homunculi all belong to Hiromu Arakawa, Funimation, Viz, and Toonami! Only Lily, William, and the parents belong to me! **

Chapter Three: Every Part of Me

_"Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Or maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday" _  
:::::::::_||_:::::::::

'Jeez! They don't need to say it! I already know what they don't say!' I thought angrily as I ran from my parents.

I just had an argument with my parents. I'm always shouting my obvious feelings to my oblivious parents. They'll never acknowledge what I already have.

-Chime Chime!-

'"Chime Chime?"' I thought. I looked to my left and suddenly I saw a bicycle coming my way.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled. 'Left?!' I thought, looking to my left. Only a tiny wall that leads into a stream down below. 'Right?!' Same thing. 'Oh great!' I thought and jumped to my right.

-splash-

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Said a strange voice that I've never heard before. It was filled with a that I've never heard before: concern.

"Hey! Girl! Are you hurt?!" Another strange voice said, also filled with concern.

These voices are filled with only concern.

'How strange.' I thought. 'Why would anyone sound concerned about me?'

No one has ever been concerned about me before. It felt nice. To be worried about than ignored. It feels so nice. Like I actually am wanted. Like I'm actually needed.

I opened my eyes to see the sight of none other than Edward Elric.

I felt my face just suddenly flush.

'Oh my god! His face is only three centimeters away! Calm down! Calm down! Calm down Lily!' I thought to myself not very calmly.

You try having a handsome guy's face only be three centimeters away from you!

"She's awake!" Edward yelled to the guy in the armor and a pretty blonde girl.

"Ugh..." I said. Suddenly my head felt like it was being crushed by a bear.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. A huge contrast to Edward, who has golden eyes. Edward's eyes were somehow beautiful.

He's lucky. He didn't have green eyes like me.

You see, I'm the only one in all of Drachma who had green eyes. Everyone else had either dark silver or white. Not a single green eyed person. I was picked on for that, so I hate my eye color.

"Um...yeah...I think..." I replied.

Okay, I lied. I didn't think I was okay. I KNEW that I was okay. But if I said that I was, then I'd have to get back to my family earlier. But if I said I wasn't, then they might take me somewhere else.

"Oh no! Ed!" She said, very concerned.

'"Ed"? Must be Edward's nickname.' I thought.

"What?" Ed asked to the girl.

"Should we take her back to the hotel?" She asked.

'Hotel? Great! My parents wouldn't be able to find me then!' I thought.

"Why?" He asked, very coldly. As if I would just be a pain.

How rude! If I were him, I'd happily accept a complete stranger into my room and help her heal!

"Why not, brother?" Asked the tin man.

'Whoa! Is there even a guy in there?!' I thought. Not only does this guy sound hollow, but his voice sounded as if he were a nothing inside that suit of armor! What's more is that he sounded like a ten-year-old.' I pondered to myself.

"Because you two will act like she's been YOUR friends for your entire lives, and I'll have to deal with you two crying when she leaves! We're not gonna take her with us now!" He said back, very irritated like.

'TALK ABOUT RUDE!' I thought angrily. Jeez! I didn't know he was such a jerk!

"C'mon Ed! Just let us bring her! She'll be great company for Ling!" The girl argued back.

'Ling...? What an...interesting...name...' I thought.

"Why don't we throw him out already?! Him and Lan Fan are getting on my nerves!" Ed argued back.

'Lan Fan...this country certainly is interesting...' I thought to myself, hoping that the expression on my face didn't show how weird I thought this country was.

"You just need to know Ling better!" the girl snapped back.

"I'm trying! Not my fault they're annoying!" Ed yelled back.

"You should listen to yourself for once!" the girl yelled back.

'Cruel! Are they even friends?!' I thought.

"Me?! Who's the crazy gear head here?!" He yelled back very angrily.

"Um...I think I'm fine now..." I said to the two as I got up very slowly just to make sure that they didn't know I was faking.

"Okay." said the suit of armor. Okay, he sounded like he was empty, literally!

"Alright, I'll be on my way then." I said back happily. At least he was polite!

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked. Some guy asked my name. A guy! Never in my fourteen years of living has that ever happened! Even in Drachma! It felt good.

"Lilliana Bertraump. Everyone calls me 'Lily' or 'Lil' though," I said, smiling. "What's your's?" I asked. Hey! He asks my name, I tell him. I think I deserve to know his name also!

"Alphonse Elric. The girl's name is Winry Rockbell, and the other guy's name is Edward Elric," He replied warmly. "Believe it or not, I'm his younger brother." He said secretively, whilst pointing to Ed.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I mean, this guy looked like he could definitely be Ed's way older brother! Seriously! Ed was about five feet, and Alphonse was about seven!

"Alright then, Mr. Alphonse. I better be on my way then." I said, smiling even though I seriously did not want to go back at all. I was longing to stay with people who actually treated me like I wasn't an outsider. Instead I have to go back to an older brother who isn't like a an older brother and two parents who treat me like crap.

"Alright, Lily. But call me Al." He said back, sounding like he had planned to meet me again.

I just stared at him slightly shocked. He gave me his nickname right off the bat! That was so nice!

"Uh...okay!" I said smiling with true happiness. "Well, Al, I better go now." I said, this time with pure sadness forming in my voice.

I waved to Al, Winry, but not Ed as I walked away towards the office that father and mother were hopefully waiting at.

::::::::::_||_::::::::::  
**AN: well...I kinda liked that chap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here we go! A new chapter!**

**Chapter four: Empty Walls **  
"_Don't you see the bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning?  
Dying of anticipation,  
Choking from intoxication_"  
:::::::::_||_::::::::::

'Damn! Where the hell is she?!' I though to myself as I was looking for my crazy little sister. It's been hours since she ran from us. Sometimes she could be a serious brat, I swear!

"LILY!" I yelled as I was running through a busy avenue. Can't blame me! I wasn't exactly worried, but at the same time I was.

"LILLIANA!" I yelled.

'Crap! Mother and father are definitely gonna be pissed...' I thought.

"Quit yelling, I'm right here!" Said a particularly, overfamiliar, annoying teenage voice.

I turned around and saw Lily right there.

"How long have you been following me?!" I asked Lily, very annoyed.

"HAHAHAHA! At least for the past half hour." She said, smiling very smug-like.

"Your scaring me..." I said back.

"Hey! Will, you gotta see something! It's in the forest!" My younger sister said suddenly.

"Okay..." I said, seriously reluctant to go see what she wants to show me.

'What's wrong with Lil?' I thought.

[half an hour later/ Lily's POV]  
"Right here!" I yelled, hoping that _Will_ would _see_ what I'm talking about.

"Hey Lily, are you alright?" asked _Will_.

"Huh? Yeah," I said, smiling back at _William_. "Why?" I asked, acting like I was confused by _his_ question.

"Your acting kinda strange." _He_ said to me.

I looked at him and pulled out a handgun. The one liutenant Hawkeye gave to me.

Earlier, after I said goodbye to Alphonse, I went back to the office that my family was waiting at. When I got there, they were gone. No one had witnessed who or what came. I asked colonel Mustang if he knew anything, which of what he replied to by saying that he heard some screams which was followed by silence. He also said he heard familiar voices and said it was the voices of two individuals by the names "Lust" and "Envy". Weird names if you ask me, but so is this country from what I saw so far. Anyway, he asked his subordinate to give me a handgun, and warned me about Envy's ability to change form.

And now here I am. Aiming a gun at someone who's prancing and mocking my brother. And even though I knew it wasn't Will, it still felt wrong to aim a gun at a person.

"L-Lily! Where'd you get a guー"

"Shut it, homunculus!" I yelled at Envy.

'Wait. How could you possibly know what a homunculus is, Lily?' I thought to myself.

"Oh. I'm a homunculus? Figured me out." He said, suddenly turning into a teenager with incredibly spiky hair. I just stared at him, awe struck.

"What? Why're you so surprised? I should be the one who's surprised." Envy said mockingly.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Your just a human, but you knew I wasn't your...'brother'." He said, putting an emphasis on the "brother" part.

'What? Why make Will look like he's not my brother?' I thought as I still held my gun up.

"What's more, you even pulled a gun on your dear 'brother'! Your even crueler than your 'father' said you can be." He mockingly declared, seriously pissing me off.

'"Brother"?! "Father"?! "Your even crueler than your 'father' said you can be."?! What the hell?!' I thought angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU RAMBLING ABOUT?!" I shouted as Envy just stared at me with a smug little grin on his face.

"Envy! Hurry up! Father will be wondering why your wasting your time on a mere human girl who doesn't even know who she really is." Said a beautiful lady.

'That must be Lust. Don't lose your ground!' I thought as I stared at the woman.

"Your right," Envy replied back, then turned to look at me. "Sorry girly, but our time ends now." He said with a threateningly sadistic expression on his face.

"Wait. What're you gonna do?!" I demanded, actually scared at what he might do to me.

"Nothing. I won't do a single thing. He will." Envy said, pointing to someone who I really didn't want to fight.

"Hello Lily." He said to me.

::::::::::||::::::::::  
**AN: EHAHAHAHA! I TROLL'D YA! I wanna see if you can guess who the mystery guy is.  
I think I just made the pace of the story a little faster than it should be. So that's why I stopped it there. Also because I have absolutely no inspiration whatsoever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Were you able to guess who it was? Well?  
This chapter is just gonna be in third person POV.**

**Chapter five: Skin to Bone **  
_"Ash to ashes,  
Dust to dust.  
Your deception,  
My disgust" _  
::::::::::_||_::::::::::

The young girl was shocked to see who she was supposed to fight. Never once in all her life had she thought she'd have to fight him.

"Will...?!" She asked, obviously shocked that her brother was the one she had to fight.

"Wha-what're you doing with the homunculi?! I don't know what they want with us, but I know they're bad! I don't wanna fight you!" she sputtered as she lowered her gun from Envy.

"What am I doing with them? Helping mankind move ahead!" William said to Lily, causing a sense of slight distrust between the two siblings.

"Helping mankind?" Lily asked, now shocked to the point where her mind went blank.

"Don't say too much. We must go," Lust said to William, obviously impatient. "Besides, what's a mere powerless human gonna do? She doesn't even know how she knows we're homunculi." Lust said mockingly as she stared at Lily in disgust.

"Let's go." Envy said, gesturing that William follow.

"Alright. Goodbye Lily." William said solemnly as he turned around without even looking at Lily.

"Wait! Where're you going?! Will! Stay here! Don't leave me!" Lily yelled, feeling hopeless as she ran after her brother. But they ran fast. Lily could never catch up with William when he ran.

By the time Lily was able to catch up, they were already gone.

[one week later]  
Lily stared in disbelief after hearing about Ed, Al, and Winry's past. It was too much to take in for Lily. Especially one part where Winry said she had a friend who went to the Briggs mountains for a little and then she never came back. The part that bugged he the most was Ed and Al's part though.

"How about you?" Ed asked Lily.

Lily looked up and just stared at Ed with a perplexed expression.

"What?" She asked, kind of chuckling now.

"What's your past story?" He asked, although it sounded more like a demand than a question to Lily.

"My past?" Lily began. "Well, I don't remember much from before I was four. All I remember is lying on my side on a snowy day. I was surrounded by trees, and dead bodies, and of course, blood. It was kind of scary. Then, when I thought I was about to go also, my father picked me up and asked why I ran from him. Back then, I probably was rebellious like I am now. After that, I just grew up being ignored by everyone in Drachma." Lily said simply.

"Why were you ignored?" Winry asked.

"Because of my eye and hair color." Lily answered with a tone of slight sorrow.

"What's wrong with your eyes and hair?" Alphonse asked this time, his voice concerned.

"My eyes are light teal. And my hair is blonde. The looks of an Amestrian instead of a Drachman." Lily answered back, almost sounding upset and angry towards her three new friends.

"What's wrong with being born in Drachma and looking like an Amestrian?" Winry asked.

"I had friends in Drachma. They weren't just friends though. They were friends! They wholesomely accepted me while even my parents looked at me as if I were a traitor!" Lily exclaimed, making the sentence sound like a happy memory at first, but ending it with years of bitterness.

"I see," Ed said. "So you moved to a new country, the enemy country in your eyes, where alchemy is how you thrive. Where you don't fear for your life everyday. Where your friends aren't. Your just friend sick."

"Oh yeah. In Drachma, alchemy was exceedingly rare. And if you were caught using alchemy on anything or anyone, immediate arrest." Lily said with a tone of obvious disgust.

Alphonse and Winry could see how much she missed her friends. Edward had trouble wondering why she missed a country that obviously wouldn't miss her so much.

-ding- -ding- -ding-  
The four looked up to see the clock ring ten o' clock. Lily realized that she would need sleep soon, and didn't have a place to sleep.

'What do I do? I can't stay here and intrude on them...' Lily thought to herself.

"You won't be intruding. We're used to it." Edward said, startling Lily from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Lily asked, slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention. Are you asking that I stay here for the night with the Elric brothers and an automail engineer, along with two others whom were born in another country?" Lily asked, sounding as if staying with a couple of celebrities and their childhood friend was the biggest joke she has ever heard.

"Well, if you're gonna be that way..." Ed said, looking away while slightly blushing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'd feel like I'm intruding. Besides, I'm pretty sure that I can find my lodgings for the night. I'm not a little girl after all." Lily said back, now slightly embarrassed about what she said. She got up and walked out the door very quickly just to make sure no one else could insist she stay the night.

[later that night]  
Lily found a gate that she could sleep on.

She laid down and thought about all that had happened to her just that day.

'First day and you already have no home. Huh.' Lily thought.

Soon she felt tears building up as she thought about her old home and her new home.

She didn't want to cry, but couldn't stop herself. She left her old home, has basically no family or friends now. And now her older brother could possibly killed by the homunculi.

'Why did we leave Drachma?' Lily thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

::::::::::_||_::::::::::  
**AN: Oh the tears of a young girl who's homesick for her old home. I know the feel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well...here we are...again... Also, I'm stopping with the song title chapter names. It's hard finding songs in which it matches the chapter.  
Chapter Six**  
::::::::::_||_::::::::::

_I woke up with a strange sense of dread. Like I knew that something awful was gonna happen, and I was gonna have to see it through. Like I knew that despite how much I didn't want to see, I must._

_I looked around to see if everything was alright._

_'Something's not right...' I thought. My eyes moved back and forth trying to find what could have been the problem._

_An eerie feeling came unto me. It was still dark._

_'Dark. No signs of the sun out yet. Not even any signs of life.' I thought. Something confused me._

_'Why isn't there any evidence of life?' I thought._

_Suddenly someone appeared behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Oscar, my former love._

_My heartbeat quickened. The air suddenly thickened, causing my throat and mouth to feel dry. My breath caught. My face warmed._

_"Os...car..." I said slowly. Somehow saying it quickly made it seem like he would've disappeared._

_He smiled at me. My heartbeat got faster. His smile never faded. He held out his hand._

Just as I was about to grab it, I woke with a sudden jerk.

My upper left cheek felt wet. As did the smallest part of the bridge of my nose. I was still crying.

I was shocked. 'Where am I?' I thought as I got up. The sun was already out. It surprised me.

'Was I dreaming? Most likely...' I breathed in and out. 'That's right. I'm in Amestris...' A wave of anger filled my insides.

'Amestris. Mom and dad... where are they? And Will...' The memories of the sensation of pointing the gun at that thing came to me. The memory of finding out that Will was lying to all of us. 'That explains those nights he was out so late.' I chuckled at that thought.

I stood up. The air was fresh, the Sun was shining, very few clouds were out also. It felt good. It wasn't cold either. The weather was just nice.

It was a type of weather I'd probably never get used to. It wasn't Drachman weather. Nothing here was Drachman. It was warm, prosperous. Alchemy was welcome with open arms. Only one thing was the same. War was the way of life. That, I was used to.

I stretched and looked around. There were signs of life. No one seemed to be awake though. 'Why isn't anyone up yet? A day like this in Drachma was cherished!' I let out a big sigh. 'All well. I wonder if there's a library nearby. I'm bored.'

-click- I looked at where the sound came from. It came from my pocket. 'What the...? That sounded like a gun...' I suddenly remembered that Lt. Hawkeye lent me a gun last night.

'Should I return it to her today? Uh... Maybe I should... but should I even be walking into a military office again? It was alright last night considering the situation.' I began to pace back and forth. 'What to do... What to do... What to do... I don't really wanna grab the luggage either... You know what! You might run into another homunculus! Good thinking Lily! Yeah! I'll return it to them later!' I thought nervously. 'Better take a look around the town so I can freeload off of people...'

[Later]  
'Why am I hiding!? He already know my story!' I thought, hiding behind the corner of a wall.

You see, I was walking through the city, when suddenly, I see Alphonse Elric. Out of spontaneous panic, I hid behind a wall.

Now I'm still hiding behind a wall. Like the coward I am.

He was just taking a stroll around town. Nothing else.

"Did you hear about Maria Ross?" An elderly man asked a young woman. 'Must be a father to his daughter,' I thought.

"Yeah. Was murdered by the Flame Alchemist," the young woman said.

I looked across the busy street and saw a man in a hood looking around. 'Who's that...?'

"Speaking of state alchemists, did you also hear about that one murderer? You know, the one killing all those state alchemists." The elderly guy said.

'A murderer? Creepy...' I thought, my attention turning away from the hooded man.

"Oh yeah! He got another one. What was that one's name again?" She asked, sounding interested all of a sudden.

'...' I shuddered. 'How can they speak of this stuff so easily?!'

"I don't remember. I didn't really care." The man said bluntly, surprising me.

"Then why bring it up?" The woman asked.

"Because we were talking about a state alchemist." He answered back simply.

"What if he gets him?"

"I don't know. The death rate grows higher?" They both laughed.

I looked back at across street. 'What the hell!? He's gone!'

I looked around furiously. 'Where is he?!'

Something caught my eye. A small panda looking cat. 'This country gets weirder and weirder by the minute!' I thought.

Suddenly an ape-like man ran right past my eyes. 'WHAT THE HELL?!' I thought.

Following the ape-man came a psychotic looking guy in a suit of armor and a car.

Yeah. This country was weird.

::::::::::_||_:::::::::::  
**AN: Sorry about the super long wait. There is absolutely no inspiration for the chapters whatsoever. Well, hope you liked the chapter. New chapter every weekend now! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yay! New chapter! Enjoy! (*^^*)  
Chapter Seven**  
:::::::_||_:::::::

Curiosity got the better of me. I followed the psycho and his ape-man as much as I could.

Believe me, it wasn't easy. I almost fell a couple of times.

I stopped following when I heard a peculiar conversation; "Did you hear about that Maria lady?" A woman asked her friend.

'Again,' I thought. 'That name...'

"You mean Ross? Yeah! Who hasn't?" Her friend replied, sounding sarcastic.

'What's going on?' I thought.

"Good," the woman said. "I forgot the name of her murderer. I know he was a state alchemist. What was his name, again?" She asked.

'The Flame Alchemist...' I began thinking carefully.

Suddenly, the answer came to me. 'That colonel guy! Roy... something... Michael? No... What was it?'

"I think it was colonel Mustang," her friend answered.

'Mustang!'

"You mean the war hero of Ishval?" She asked.

'Ishval?! He's the so-called, special "war hero"?!' I thought furiously. My feelings of automatic admiration for Colo- Mustang turned into a deep disenchantment within that quick revelation.

"Yeah yeah! That's the one! Heard he burnt her into a crisp!"

A random memory appeared in my head. Two burnt bodies. A man and a woman. Both were burnt to the point of being unrecognizable. Strangers. What did I have to do with them?

The sudden images almost made me vomit. I collapsed to the ground instead, gasping for air.

[The Next Day]  
'What was that?' I thought as I was washing off my face. The sensation of fear and horror remained intact within my nerves.

'It's been hours since I saw those images,' I thought, still drenched in sweat. 'Why am I still thinking about them?!' I couldn't wrap my head around it.

'Who were they? What were they? Why did I have to see that?!' I was confused. I wasn't looking at the mirror anymore. All I saw now was the sink.

'And where're mom and dad?' I thought solemnly. 'What's up with Will too? Why do I have so many questions?! Why do the homunculi know them?!'

"Why did we have to leave Drachma?!" I yelled as loud as I could.

A water drop landed in the sink. "What the..." I said aloud. More landed in the sink. I realized that they weren't water.

My hands moved to my face, fingers heading towards my eyes. When my middle finger touched my lower eyelash, I felt liquid. Tears.

It's been a little under a day since I've last cried. When did I become such a crybaby? Did I even have a reason to actually cry? I still have my body, my parents were still alive. 'If they even are my parents...'

I sighed and wiped my eyes. I wasn't gonna cry over nothing. That's not how I was born nor grew up. I wasn't a sissy.

I looked at the mirror and was shocked. Looking back at my reflection, I found that I didn't even know myself. Was I really such an ignorant person? Not even paying attention to my parents or brother. I was practically blind.

What did Edward and Alphonse look like? What was Winry's eye color? Did the colonel even have hair?

'How did I not notice it earlier?!' I thought angrily. 'I never opened my eyes in my entire life. Is it because of that day...?'

::::::::::_||_::::::::::  
**AN: Who's ready for a trip down some traumatic memories?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I almost completely forgot Will! Oh yah, sorry 'bout the wait... Family problems... yeah... (-_- ;)**

**Chapter Eight**

**::::::::::_||_::::::::::**

The place reeks. It has an inhumane stench, not to mention how dark and morbid it looks. It seriously needs a make-over.

I look to the left and see Sienna and Claud wearing a worried expression.

'Why're they worried? Lily's still alive, isn't she?' I thought. They're fault for getting mixed up with the homunculi.

'All well,' I thought to myself. 'They need to be more calm about this. They know Lily's gonna die soon. She's not their daughter anyway.'

My bored mind began to form familiar scenes of nine years ago. The day we got Lily...

**::::::::::_||_::::::::::  
AN: Short chapter this week, huh? All well. Wait 'til next week!**


End file.
